


Mornings

by undeniable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniable/pseuds/undeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short lightly smutty Destiel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I SCREAMED TWICE WRITING THIS

"Cas," Dean whispered lightly, hovering over Castiel's sleeping body. 

He stirred and fluttered his eyes opening, furrowing his eyebrows in anger and closing them again. Dean chuckled and kissed his cheek, trailing down to his neck.

"You need to get up, babe," Dean whispered and kissed his lips lightly, tracing his hand along Cas' thick stubble.

He groaned and put his hand on Dean's chest, pushing lightly. Dean got up and walked to the kitchen, taking off  his shirt in the process. He had already gotten dressed in jeans and a flannel, but it was in the middle of the hot and sticky summer and being shirtless felt a lot better than wearing a long sleeved shirt. 

He put the coffee pot on for one cup and poured it into Cas' favorite mug. It was a very bright and lively apple green that reminded him of Dean's eyes and insisted on buying it when Dean pointed it out. 

He left it plain, just how Cas liked it and felt arms wrap around his waist. He smirked and placed his hands on Cas', sighing slightly.

"Coffee's ready," he spoke and Cas mumbled that sounded like a thank you as he walked over to the counter to grab the cup.

He had gotten half dressed (at least putting on pants counted as half dressed to him) and was standing with his back to Dean while sipping on the coffee, humming lightly as Dean turned on the stereo right when New Americana, Cas' current favorite song, came on. Cas began to hum along with the tune and Dean walked up behind him, placing his chin on Cas' shoulder.

He snaked his hands around his boyfriend's waist and grabbed his hip with one hand, the other playing with the button on his jeans. Cas made a sound between a grunt and a moan. Dean smirked and placed light kisses on the nape of Cas' neck, a pleasing smile on his face.

"Dean," Cas grumbled and brought his free hand backwards to tug at the beautiful man's hair. 

Dean smirked again and sucked on Cas' shoulder, unbuttoning his jeans before unzipping them and discovering Cas had decided to free ball today with a chuckle.

"Is it a crime for a guy to not want to wear briefs once in a while?" Cas mumbled and Dean shook his head, turning Castiel's head to kiss him sweetly. 

Cas let out a small, deep and hoarse yelp when Dean's hand unknowingly slipped down his pants, gripping Cas' cock in his hand. 

"Shh, I've got you babe," Dean whispered into his ear and nipped at the skin between his shoulder and neck.

He stroked Cas slowly and placed wet kisses up and down his neck. The whimpers stuttering out of Cas didn't help as he struggled not to drop the coffee, leaning his head back onto Dean's shoulder and moaning.

Dean continued to jack off Cas in the middle of the kitchen, whispering in his ear and biting his ear lobe, leaving hickies on his shoulder blades as a sign of possession. They had forgotten all about the presence of the younger Winchester in the bunker, as he was out on his morning job like normal, nor had they heard when he walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, have you seen the.." Sam stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. 

"Holy shit, Sam!" Dean yelled and yanked his hand away, Cas turning away and zipping up his pants.

"What the hell, Dean? I eat in here!" Sam made a face and Dean scoffed.

"Calm down, we didn't touch anything besides each other," Dean says and Cas snickers behind him, Sam giving his bitch face.

"Yeah, well, take that somewhere else," Sam grunts and Dean laughs, grabbing Cas' hand.

"Your wish, princess," Dean says and pats Sam's shoulder, Sam jumping away in disgust.

"Gross! I don't know what hand you used!" He yelled at the two men running down the hall towards their room, laughing.


End file.
